Hope's Salvation
by Brianne Crandle
Summary: Draco Malfoy is forced to escape with his new born sister after his mother's sudden death. And he thus flies into the arms of Virginia Weasly, who hesitantly agrees to help Draco figure out exactly what the Dark Lord wants with his baby sister.....
1. Hope is Born

  
  
Hope's Salvation  
_By:Brianne Crandle  
_  
Chapter One: _Hope is Born_  
  
  
  
She was dying. Draco was positive now. He gripped her hand all the more tightly in his much larger one, his heart contracting strangely and his eyes stinging painfully. Her pale, soft, thin hand was cold and wet with sweat, muscles below the graying skin quivering with the intensity of her pain. The pulse at her wrist was very faint and slipping quickly, the rise and fall of her chest becoming less and less frequent. Waves of white velvety hair were sprawled over the pillows and sheets, tendrils of it sticking to her long graceful arms and neck. But it was her face that really tore at Draco. Her beautiful features were contorted in pain and drops of sweat lingered on her pain creased forehead. Her normally full red lips were quivering and pale, nearly blue as she drew slow ragged breaths, each one becoming more forced. She opened her eyes slowly, long dark lashes lifting off ashen cheeks. Her normally brilliant blue eyes were dark, nearly black with pain and they had taken on a glazed far away look. Draco choked down a sob that surprised him.   
  
Narssica murmured so softly Draco wasn't sure she had actually spoken. Her hand tightened softly on his, her long nails digging softly into the muscles of his hand.   
  
Draco..... please... please, she was definitely speaking to him now and he leaned over her anxiously.   
  
I'm here mother, it will be all right, once the doctor arrives everything will be all right, he forced the lie from his lips hoping it would give her some kind of strength.   
  
No doctors were coming. And everything was not all right.   
  
Draco.... please.... pro....protect you sister...... protect her... from y-your f-f-father...., she managed to moan as another spasm of pain shook her frail body. Draco stiffened at the mention of his father and glanced at the bundle at the other side of the bed. His little sister, frail and disappointing to their father, had been born less then twelve hours ago, and was now sleeping peacefully, one frail tiny hand holding a strand of his mothers hair between delicate baby fingers.  
  
A surprisingly strong squeeze of his mothers hand brought his gaze back to Narssica. Her pain filled eyes were desperate even through the haze of the torment she was enduring.   
  
Swear to me..... s-swear to me Draco.... p-protect her! his mothers voice cracked and squeaked as she struggled for breath, forcing the words out with a rattled moan.   
  
Fearfully he held his mothers hand all the tighter in his, Mother, I swear, he gulped down a sob that threatened to escape him. But _you'll _be here for her, just hang on mother. Please hang on, his last words came out on a soft sob, the first he had uttered in many years.   
  
Narssica smiled softly, her face strangely calm and her hand lax in his. I love you..... son..... her last words poured out of her like a dying breeze, and her eyes fluttered closed, her whole body, which had been tense and strained with pain only seconds before, was now still and relaxed beneath the sweat soaked sheets.   
  
She was dead.  
  
Draco felt his heart burn in his chest. Anger at his newly born sister. At his father. But mostly at himself. He released her hand slowly and placed it gently over her still chest, steal gray eyes cold as slate.   
  
As if his mother meant nothing more to him then a discarded belonging he turned away from her and rose to his feet, his quivering knees silently giving away his true emotions. Silently he walked to the other side of the bed and lifted his sleeping baby sister in his strong arms, gently freeing their mothers hair from her tiny fingers.   
  
Staring down at his small, delicate sister, Draco felt all his anger towards her slip away. She was indeed rather frail, with thin arms and stretched torso, but her skin was a healthy pink and a shock of white blonde hair played along her soft, still forming scalp. Shifting her in his arms he watched as her tiny lashes fluttered and her deep blue eyes opened. She ahd their mothers eyes. She looked up at him with what Draco thought was a measuring gaze, her bright eyes staring into his cold gray ones. After a long moment, his little sister gurgled softly and latched a small hand to his black cloak and fell back into an easy sleep. Draco took that as a sign of acceptance.   
  
Pulling his grief numbed mind from his sister, Draco's thoughts began to slowly turn. He would have to leave quickly and as silently as possible, before his father returned with the Dark Lord. Holding his sister lightly against his chest, Draco grabbed a few bottles of milk the nurse maid had conjured before leaving, seeing that Narssica was in no condition to breast feed her new born child. He stuffed the warm bottles into his cloak along with a spare blanket and a few tiny sets of cloths his mother had received from visiting friends. Grabbing a sheet from a near by closet he quickly formed a sling and set his still sleeping sister gently in it before tying it tightly to his chest, making doubly sure the infant could easily breath.   
  
Mind racing Draco turned to leave the room, but before turning the elegant handle of his parents bedroom door, Draco turned and gave one last fleeting glance to the still form of his mother. She hadn't been happy with her life as Mrs. Malfoy he knew, and she hadn't loved Lucius anymore than he did now, but she ahd loved Draco. He knew that for sure. She had tried to shelter him when he was little, from what, he hadn't understood until recently. When the hero worship had finally faded away and he had glimpsed the true Lucius Malfoy, he'd finally seen, finally understood. His mother had been trying to save him from becoming like his father. Cold, cruel, malicious, deceitful. Evil. And Draco wasn't all too certain she had succeeded.  
  
Blinking back tears Draco determinedly turned the golden handle and threw himself out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway. Quickly he regained his cool demeanor and walked swiftly down the hall towards his own rooms. Throwing the door open roughly he rushed to his expansive room sized closet and threw a few naturally stylish pairs of clothing into a small bag that magically shrunk each item. A gift from his father. _At least he was good for a few things, _he thought bitterly and buckled the bag closed, grabbing his expensive and shinning broom from near the door.   
  
Deciding against exiting from the main door, which was large and took much to long to open, Draco headed hurriedly to his bedroom window, attaching his bag quickly to his broom as he walked. The window was high up even for his height and he snatched a near by chair in annoyance. Standing on it he gracefully swung his leg up onto the sill, the jolt, how ever small, caused his sister to wake and begin wailing desperately. Draco cringed. That was _loud!  
  
_Quickly he adjusted his distressed sister more securely to his chest hoping to muffle her cries and forcefully pushed open the small window. He crouched down in a very awkward position. Squatting with his broom between his legs, back and head bent, careful not to bang his head on the brick above him.  
  
This is lovely, he muttered and teetered towards the edge of his window. He quickly broke the first rule of jumping from a great height, by immediately glancing down. Draco gulped loudly and cursed the fact his room was on the sixth floor of their great manor. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had ridden a broom quite often and found the heights to be no problem.   
  
_But you've never _jumped _from one before, _whispered a cruel little voice in his head.  
  
I can do this, Draco muttered darkly as his sister continued to wail, and he found himself marveling at the very loud sound she was relentlessly producing.   
  
He was hesitantly glancing down a second time and thinking that the front door hadn't been such a bad idea, when from somewhere down below he heard a great crash that sounded like the main door had been blasted apart. Draco gasped and fear clogged his throat.   
  
His father was home.   
  
And the Dark Lord was most certainly with him. Whatever the Dark Lord and his father wanted with his sister, Draco wasn't about to let it happen. He could at least do that for his mother.  
  
Pushing back any last traces of fear from his mind, Draco clutched his still wailing sister to his chest with one arm and dove dangerously out his window, straight towards the ground below. For one terrifying moment Draco completely forgot how to fly, his mind seemed to have completely shut off, but a sharp sob from the babe in his arms knocked him back into reality and he jerked his broom upwards sharply, causing his teeth to chatter and his knees to bang together painfully. He grimaced and speed as quickly as possible into the distance, realizing he had very narrowly escaped.   
  
Breathing deeply a few miles from his home, Draco slowed his pace and realizing suddenly it was rather cold. He quickly unbuttoned his cloak with one hand and secured it over the makeshift sling he wore and the wide-eyed infant within its folds. Slowing his speed some as he raced off into some random direction, he reach down and brushed one claused finger over his sisters soft cheek. Exhausted from crying she closed her brilliant blue eyes, and gripped his large finger in her little hand. Draco smiled softly, feeling a small painful pull at his heart as he thought of the terrible world his innocent sister had been born into. He had saved her from one danger and thrown her into another that was just as threatening, if not more so.   
  
Closing out these thoughts he realized his sister didn't have a name. Shifting his broom as to be certain he would fly above some on coming clouds, Draco pondered the thought. Almost instantly a name popped into his mind and he uttered it before actually thinking it over.   
  
he whispered down at the sleeping bundle. It meant hope' in Spanish he remembered, and me smiled slightly at the thought.   
  
With that Draco quickly decided on his destination, the last place his father would look for him, and he pointed his broom in that direction.   
  
Well Esperanza, we're off to meet the Weasly's, he said more to himself then her, and he cringed visibly at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Draco seems a bit soft in this first chapter but don't worry, he'll be back to his old sarcastic cold self soon enough! I kinda wanted to do the title in Spanish because of Esperanza's name but I don't know.... what do you think?! Salvación De la Esperanza, is what it would be. Too much do think? To complicated? Well thanks for reading ya'll, and I'd be very much so pleased if your reviewed! Reviews prompt chapters! ^-^  
~Brianne Crandle*  



	2. Have a bit of Malfoy, Virginia Weasly

Hope's Salvation  
_By:Brianne Crandle  
  
_  
Chapter Two: Have a Bit of Malfoy, Virginia Weasly.  
  
  
Ginny shivered slightly. A strange chill passing over her momentarily and she drew her brightly patched quilt closer about her. Soft blue gray eyes started off into the darkness as thunder rumbled dangerously across the sky, a flash of blue lightning illuminating her brooding heart-shaped face. A light drizzle splattered lazily against her window and made light tinkling sounds on her roof. Her bothers horrid snore's filtered through the wall every now and then and Ginny couldn't help but pity Harry, whom was sharing a room with him, she hoped he was a deep sleeper.   
  
Sitting there Ginny couldn't help but feel anxious. She couldn't explain why. After dinner she had been very tired and went straight up to bed but after a few hours of tossing and turning she had finally given up and dragged a blanket to her window seat to think and wait for sleep. Two hours later and she was still waiting.  
  
The room around her was silent and familiar, comforting her nervous mood. Lavender walls with pictures of fairies and unicorns, her bed littered with mismatched blankets and sheets, decorated with her favorite stuffed animals. It was a little girls room, but Ginny loved it. She smiled softly and pulled a stuffed rabbit against her chest before letting her thoughts wander.  
  
School started in less than a week and Ginny was about to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts. It was a year that she hoped would not be lived and shadowed in fear. Voldemort had become quiet in the last few months, his faithful Death Eaters slowly disappearing, appearing to have become inactive, but no one expected that to last long. He was obviously planning something horrible for Harry, for the wizarding world. Ginny shivered again and drew her knees tightly against her chest. Poor Harry, he had been withdrawn and distant, rarely smiling, with the death of his godfather followed by the death of Hagrid, he found little to be cheerful about. Though recently she had seen him laugh twice and smile quite often in the past four weeks, the Burrow seemed to have brought out some of the old Harry. Ron had been especially relieved.   
  
Sighing softly Ginny leaned against a few purple frilly pillows and rested her head lightly against the wall behind her, the sound of rain on glass soothing her dismal thoughts. She felt her eyes slipping a few moments later, her head heavy and her breathing relaxed. Opening her eyes for a moment she saw a small shadow looming closer to her home. It looked like a large bird and Ginny yawned softly, her mind dragging to catch up to what she was seeing. She had just drawn herself up and was peering sleepily out her window when a flash of lightning showed that the steadily approaching creature was not a bird at all, in fact it appeared to be someone on a broom. Someone with a black cloak and bright blonde hair. Ginny was wide awake now and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She jumped back from her window in a panic.   
  
_Was it death eaters come to claim Harry at last? _She thought wildly, her eyes darting around the room, finally landing on her wand and she dashed forward snatching it up quickly.   
  
When she turned back to her window she was met with fierce gray eyes that bore straight into her. Ginny shuddered and hurried away from the window until the backs of her knees hit the edge of her bed.   
  
Registering the blonde hair and gray eyes, Ginny slowly realized just who it was.   
  
Draco Malfoy was hovering in front of her window, sopping wet and clutching on to a very expensive broom, one arm bracing a large lump to his chest.   
  
Ginny gapped in astonishment and felt her knees give way so that she sat back heavily on her bed, which gave a loud squeak of protest. She clutched her wand all the harder in her shaking hand, completely unsure what to do.   
  
Draco scowled at her through her window and rapped harshly on the glass, obviously requesting entrance. Ginny, suddenly finding herself, gulped and snapped her hanging jaw shut. Hesitantly she made her way towards her window, wand raised in warning, her eyes watching him like a hawk. Draco continued to scowl, looking very impatient and uncomfortable.   
  
Slowly Ginny lifted the latch of her window and slipped it aside, shivering when cold wet wind hit her face, her thin satin night gown offering little protection.   
  
Draco smirked, his lips slightly blue and his normally pale aristocratic face tinted slightly pink with cold.   
  
Hello, Weasly, love the night gown, its very.... pink, he drawled, his teeth chattering slightly.   
  
Ginny glared at him and felt her face grow hot with embarrassment, which quickly turned into anger. Why was he here? Did he come all this way to insult her? If he indeed had he was really more demented then she thought.  
  
What are you doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be out terrorizing people? she growled trying to suppressed her fear, horrified that he might actually be here on some kind of Death Eater mission.   
  
Draco glared, Let me in Weasly, I'm not here to harm your precious family.  
  
Ginny scowled, No way am I letting you into my house, _Malfoy, _without an explanation, she said more bravely than she felt.   
  
Draco did not look pleased, and Ginny suddenly realized he was shivering and though he was desperately hiding it, near exhaustion.   
  
Suddenly from with the fold of his thick cloak came a loud, distressed wail, followed by feverant cries and sobs. It sounded very much like a baby. Ginny gasped as Draco pulled back his heavy cloak slightly to reveal a very upset, very wet baby.   
  
Bloody hell, Ginny whispered and stepped away from her window beckoning him into her room, eyes locked on the infant Draco held tightly in his arms.   
  
Draco immediately floated inside her room, ducking to fit through the window. Once inside he stumbling off his broom, his legs quivering visibly, drops of water dripped off his clothing and on to her floor. After another moment of shocked silence, disturbed only by the babies faint wails that had slowly become more hoarse, Ginny jumped forward and closed her window.  
  
Shivering to his very bone Draco set his baby sister onto Ginny's brightly clothed bed, then removed his soaking cloak with heavy numb fingers. He felt the wandering hands of exhaustion and desperation creep slowly on his mind. He was weary to the core and the cold he felt was not only from his wet state. Turning to face a white faced, wide eyed Virginia Weasly, he gave her a determined smirk before he pitched sideways against her bed and slid soundlessly to her floor. A black cloud of unconsciousness flowing over his weary mind until Ginny's worried words and questions slipped away form his mind and he met the comfort of darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's first awareness to the world around him was the comfort of heavy quilts and soft lumpy pillows. He shifted and sighed wearily, burring his face into the soft folds of the pillow beneath his head, breathing in its lavender sent.   
  
Lavender? Since when had his pillows smelt like lavender? And when had they become so... frilly?  
  
Memories of the flight from his home and his baby sister came flooding back and Draco sat up sharply, the mismatched blankets falling around his hips, reviling his bare chest.   
  
For a moment he panicked. Completely unsure where he was, Draco's wide gray eyes surveyed the very purple room around him. Then he remembered facing the youngest Weasly and gaining entrance to her room, his jumbled thoughts recalled her surprise and hesitation, everything else was a blur. He was so very tired.  
  
Shifting, the bed creaking loudly, he glanced under the blankets and found he was clothed only in his boxers, his wet clothing appeared to have been removed.   
  
Ginny? Surely not Draco decided, she would have died of embarrassment, she was much to innocent to even consider it. Draco smirked despite himself and threw off the covers, determined to find his clothing, and his baby sister. But there was no need. Before he could even rise from the bed the door was thrown open angrily, bouncing of the wall in retaliation, and a very angry Ron Weasly entered the room, carrying a bundle of clothing under his arm.   
  
Draco's smirk grew wider.   
  
Hello Weasly, your sister has a great room, I love the stuffed animals, very cuddly, he said in greeting.   
  
Ron's only response was to growl and throw the bundle of clothing at Draco with all his might. Draco's mind might have been a bit slow and sluggish from tiredness, but his muscles were not, and he easily caught the drab clothing with two hands.   
  
Get dressed, Ron snapped in his angry burr, Unless you want to meet my parents like that.   
  
Looking at the fadding green shirt and old jeans that had small rips at the knees, Draco voiced is opinion. Well going half naked would be more dignified style than wearing these rags, where's my bag?  
  
Ron's face grew red with instant anger, and he opened his mouth say something that Draco doubted would be very nice, when a second redhead walked hesitantly into the room.  
  
Ron, dad wants you, Ginny said hurriedly, knowing her brother was on the verge of loosing his head.   
  
Ron glared at Draco for another long moment before making a very rude gesture at him and stomping out of the room in a flurry.  
  
Well he's certainly glad I'm here, Draco said brightly and grind at the youngest Weasly's shyness as her pretty eyes avoided his bare chest and legs, her eyes locked on the wall behind him.   
  
Here's your bag, she muttered, and tossed the black bag onto the bed, obviously not willing to come any closer to him.   
  
Draco grinned, Why thank you Weasly, but where's my sister and my wand?  
  
Right here, said a warm voice from the door way. A red haired, very plump woman in a bright green dress and blue apron, stood in the door way, her watery blue eyes full of kindness and laughter. In her large arms she held Esperanza, who was clothed in a disgustingly lacy pink baby dress and bonnet. She appeared to be very content and was sleeping, one small hand holding onto the front of Mrs.Weasly's dress.  
  
But before you claim either, I suggest you get dressed and come down for breakfast, we obviously have allot to talk about, the woman said brightly, disappearing down the hall with his sister. Draco glared defiantly where the woman had stood only a moment before, fighting the urge to call her back and demand his sister.   
  
Shifting his gaze, his glare landed on Ginny, who seemed to have become very fascinated with her dirty tennis shoes. She was wearing a large blue sweater that was a few sizes to big for here and faded lose jeans, her fiery curls clipped at the back of her head, a few strands escaping to frame her freckled face.   
  
I-Is she your daughter? Ginny asked hesitantly after a very awkward silence, completely unsure of what to say to both Harry's and Ron's worst enemy.   
  
Draco scowled at her angrily. She's my sister, he snapped harshly and instantly regretted it when he saw her slim jaw harden. She had after all sheltered him and taken care of his baby sister, she easily could have turned him away at her window, he admitted.   
  
Well sorry, she muttered, obviously trying to hold back her Weasly temper.   
  
Draco sighed in annoyance, Do go away Weasly, I need to get dressed.  
  
Ginny glared at him and her blue gray eyes flashing with anger, Yes your royal highness, if you need a good kick in the arse I'll be down stairs, she said bitterly and swept out the door, her footsteps echoing down the hall.  
  
he muttered and pulled out a clean shirt and pants from his bag, tossing aside the drab clothing he had been expected to wear, and he slipped them on hurriedly. He finger combed his knotted white blonde hair and found his shoes near the bed, his wand sticking straight out of the left. Decided the very poor Weasly's wouldn't care if his hair laid flat he left it alone and didn't bother to tuck in his shirt before leaving the room.  
  
The house was larger than he would have expected. Though very much different form his own well furnished and luxurious home, it had a strong homey feel to it. Walking down the hall in his best Malfoy stride Draco started at the pictures that lined the walls. A few were obviously of Ron and Draco snickered at the baby pictures. Quiet a few also displayed Ginny with her brothers, she was always smiling brightly and she waved to him as he passed, while Ron glared at him and made a few well chosen hand gestures that made an older man, who was obviously Mr.Weasly, hit his son on the head. Draco smirked and started creakingly down the twisting stairs.   
  
He reached the foot of the stairs a moment later and he instantly heard angry voices from the kitchen.   
  
I can't believe you actually let him in Gin, what were you thinking! said a very angry voice that obviously belonged to Ron.   
  
Well what was I suppose to do Ron, say I'm sorry Malfoy my brother will throw a fit, you and your sister will have to die of cold', said an equally angry Ginny.   
  
I am not throwing fit! yelled Ron stubbornly, He's a terrible rotten snake, he's probably here to find things out about Harry!   
  
Oh honestly Ron, his sister said in exasperation, Do you really think he would go to all this trouble to find out what Harry's doing?  
  
I wouldn't put it past the bastard, he's been after Harry since day one, and his father is a Death Eater in case you don't remember!   
  
Both of you stop, said a harsh male voice that Draco suspected belonged to Mr.Weasly.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and slowly entered the Weasly's bright kitchen. He defiantly held his head high as he strolled into the room, determinedly keeping a smirk plastered to his face. These Weasly's were much to predictable he decided, as their conversation continued to replay in his head.   
  
Mr. Weasly was seated stiffly at the had of the table in worn, fadding robes of blue, that were obviously as shabby as everything else in his home. His red hair was graying and he sported a receding hair line that made his head look much bigger than it was. To his right sat none other than Harry Potter, his vibrant green eye's flashing with hate behind his silver glasses as he watched his worst enemy invaded the Weasly's mismatched kitchen. Draco, unsure of how to react, simply continued to smirk.  
  
Ginny, who sat half way down the long table, glanced up at him momentarily as he entered before setting her jaw and busying herself with her food. Ron just sat and glared at him fiercely from his seat next to Harry, obviously not caring who saw his dislike.   
  
Good morning lovely day isn't it? Draco said in his best drawl, refusing to admit these terribly poor people made him nervous.   
  
Do sit down Draco, do sit down, Mr. Weasly said nervously motioning to a chair at the other end of the long unstable looking table, Mrs. Weasly should be here any moment, yes any moment now.  
  
Draco slowly pulled out the small chair and sat himself down lazily, treating himself to a tasty looking pancake, refusing to look at any of them.   
  
Pass the syrup if you would Weasly, he asked in a voice that dripped with fake politeness, eyes carefully locked on the youngest Weasly.   
  
Ginny looked up at Draco slowly and met his cold gaze with an angry glare. Draco was slightly surprised when he met the full defiance of her gaze. She was no longer the shy little puppy that had longed after the famous Harry Potter, no not at all. Doing her best to hold her anger in check she shoved the syrup at him as Mrs.Weasly came bustling in to kitchen holding Draco's now awake, little sister in her arms. When Esperanza saw her brother sitting at the table she began to wail desperately, failing her little arms. _Merlin she _can cry_, _Draco thought flinching at the sound.   
  
Even his sister can't stand him, Ron muttered to his bacon. Draco glared.   
  
Let me have her, he said to Mrs.Weasly who looked hesitant but handed the squirming infant over when Draco's gaze grew steadily colder.   
  
Esperanza's cries drifted off with a hiccup as Draco took her awkwardly into his arms. He doubt he would ever get used to holding her. Babies were indeed strange creatures he decided.   
  
His sister looked up at him with watery blue eyes before giving him the tinniest baby smile. He had to admit she was rather beautiful, even if she did cry allot. That was until she hiccuped and decided her morning meal of milk looked better all over Draco's neatly pressed shirt.   
  
Ron snorted into his orange juice, and Ginny hid a giggle behind one slim hand. Mr.Weasly had to hit Harry on the back to save him from choking to death on a piece of toast.   
  
Oh dear, Mrs. Weasly muttered and handed Draco a napkin. Snatching it out of her hand he wiped the white substance from his shirt, his face burning with embarrassment.   
  
After Draco had cleaned himself up as best as possible, he turned his attention back to the Weasly's.   
  
Mr.Weasly instantly asked him a question, What happened young Mr. Malfoy, and why have you brought your sister here?  
  
Draco hesitated, not wanting to share his personal life with these people in the least, but he realized that he would have to if he wanted their help. Draco scowled down at his baby sister, who's eyes were wandering curiously around the big room. _If Potty and Weasel kill me its all your fault, _he told his sister mentally before turning his attention hesitantly back to his audience.   
  
The Weasly's listened to his tale silently, Draco refused to look at Ron, Harry or Ginny, and decided a big gray cat on the counter was the friendliest listener in the room.   
  
When Draco finished his tale, Mrs.Weasly had tears in her already watery eyes and Mr.Weasly's face looked old and tired. Draco stubbornly refused to look at Harry or Ron, and slowly met Ginny's sympathetic gaze. _Should have looked at Harry, or Ron, at least they don't make me feel two inches tall,_he thought bitterly, and hurriedly looked down at his baby sister.   
  
Oh my dear boy, you will have to stay here of course! said Mrs.Weasly earnestly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.   
  
Ron said furiously, He's a _Malfoy, _you know the son of that bastard Lucius! The one who tired to kill Harry? Or does that even matter any more?!   
  
Ronald Albert Weasly! Mrs.Weasly cried shrilly, You will not speak of our guest like that! And in case _you _haven't noticed, he is not his father.   
  
Draco, who was shocked by Mrs.Weasly defense, could only sit gapping at her.   
  
Ron's face turned as red as his hair and the tips of his ears looked ready to burst into flame. He sat there for a long silent second before slowly rising from his chair.   
  
If you'll excuse me, I can't eat when the whole kitchen smells of horse shit, he said gruffly and blew out of the room like a hurricane.   
  
Mrs. Weasly sighed wearily and rubbed at her temple, a sure sign of stress. Draco felt a small tug of guilt, he was indeed a burden to this family, but he really didn't have any where else to go.   
  
Ginny looked back and forth between her father and mother, both looked extremely worried and tired. Deciding that it may be best if both she and Draco left for a little while, she reluctantly met Draco's gaze.  
  
Come on Malfoy I'll settle you in, she said as nicely as possible. Merlin the boy made her mad.  
  
Draco who seemed to understand what she was hinting at, said nothing and rose from his chair, following her silently as she led him up the stairs.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
There you have it! Chapter 2! To one of my reviewers, Draco could have easily known Esperanza meant hope, he is after all very rich and probably travles alot, besides I suck at Spanish and I know what Esperanza means. Thanks to all those who reviwed and I'm ever so glad you liked it ^_^. Well keep reading, it can only get better!  
  
~*~Brianne Crandle   



	3. Of Plans and Diapers

Hope's Salvation  
_By: Brianne Crandle  
  
  
_Chapter Three: _ Of Plans and Diapers  
_  
  
  
Ginny felt as if she was floating through a dream. No, not a dream, a _nightmare_!   
  
There was no way that Draco Malfoy, a boy who came from a family that had long hated hers, was in her house, and would be _staying _in her house. It went against all moral code, all the laws of nature. Ginny half expected the Minster of Magic to arrive at her home and arrest them all for even considering it. No they hadn't just considered it, they had _decided _it. And if that didn't tip the scale down the road of wrongfulness, then the fact that Malfoy would be sleeping in her room certainly blew the top off.   
  
Malfoy. Sleeping. In. Her. Room.   
  
Something dark and evil had indeed ceased the world for something as horrible as this to come upon her.   
  
Behind her Ginny could hear the soft gurgling of Draco's baby sister. She was indeed an adorable child, too bad she had been born into a family that held centuries of dark wizards and had a royal prick for a brother.   
  
Turning down the hall Ginny huffed her way towards her door and pushed it open in annoyance, positively fuming at the fact that a boy, a Malfoy at that, would be invading her girlish sanctuary.   
  
Your kidding right, Draco said in what Ginny assumed was Malfoy humor, entering her room hesitantly, as if he expected to be attacked.  
  
Kidding about what? she demanded, disappearing into her closet and wrestling her way towards the back.   
  
I'm not _staying _in here am I? Draco replied on a scoff that voiced her own opinion to the mark.   
  
Sadly yes, don't get any ideas, it _defiantly _wasn't _my _choice, she said dragging a very lumpy, very dusty old mattress from within her closet and placing it by her window seat.   
  
Draco looked utterly flustered, But...but your a _girl, _he sputtered in a completely unMalfoy manner.   
  
Ginny snickered softly, Good of you too notice Malfoy, but if you want to sleep in Ron's room I can just go tell mum and....  
  
No! I mean its better than sleeping in the same room with those idiots, he said gruffly and shifted his sister in his arms, fingering the pink lace of her little dress with disgust.   
  
Ginny growled to herself, muttering about how much she would love to toss him right out her window and into the pond. She smirked at the image.   
  
Returning to her closet she quickly gathered a few old quilts and tossed them on the mattress, a puff of dust sprouting into the air like a tornado, making her cough and sweep at the air in front of her.   
  
Draco made a face that clearly depicted his opinion, I'm not sleeping on that am I? he asked stiffly, arching one golden brow.   
  
Ginny scowled at him, You know for someone who just got here, and is pretty much unwelcome, you complain an awful lot, she snapped.  
  
But no, I'll be sleeping here, you get the bed, mum's orders, she continued, interrupting an undoubtedly rude remark that was about to escape Draco's lips.  
  
Draco, acutely aware of how true Ginny's statement was, pushed back his temper and shifted his weight onto his left foot, glaring at a particularly scruffy looking stuffed dog that sat mournfully on Ginny's bed. _Death and torture is beginning to look allot brighter than a week here, _he thought bitterly. Esperanza gurgled in pleasure.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Ginny turned over as she tried for the hundredth time to find a comfortable position on the very lumpy old mattress. _Damn Malfoy. _She cursed and glared reproachfully at the ceiling as if daring it to defy her. There was so much wrong in his being here. He was stuck up, rich, snobbish, rude, sarcastic, and completely handsome. No she didn't like him at all. Not one bit.   
  
Glancing over towards her bed Ginny glared at Draco's bare back, his tousled blonde hair shinning silver in the moon light. He was insufferable. How anyone could stand him she didn't know.   
  
A few moments later Esperanza began to cry fitfully in her crib, which had once held Ginny's dolls, and like everything else in her room, was painted a soft lavender. Ginny waited for Draco to rouse and tend to his distressed little sister but after a minute of patiently watching Draco's back for signs of consciences, she sighed wearily and crawled over to the crib.  
  
Esperanza fretted all the more when it was Ginny's face that appeared above her and not her brothers. Ginny frowned and grabbed a waiting bottle on the night stand next to Draco, it wasn't very warm but it would have to do. Gently she reached down and lifted the infant carefully into her arms, cradling her small head in the crook of her arm. It was the first time Ginny had held her since Draco had arrived a short twenty-four hours ago. Esperanza was somewhat frail but looked very much like her brother, except for the eyes, they were such a startling blue. Esperanza quieted after a moment, sucking softly on her bottle, little hands fisted at her sides.   
  
You know your lucky Malfoy got you out of that dreadful place, she told the infant, who looked up at her with innocent little eyes, and Ginny wondered momentarily what Draco had looked like as a baby. The sane part of her mind quickly pushed back the thought before she could really dwell on it.   
  
Shaking aside the sentiment Ginny went on, settling herself into the window seat, I wonder what's its like, Malfoy manner, bet its huge with tons of expensive furniture, she said lazily, skimming a finger along Esperanza's baby soft cheek.   
  
But I doubt it was very warm, or homey, she said thoughtfully as the baby gripped her finger, Draco certainly didn't turn out quite nice did he? Though he isn't as bad as I thought he was, but that isn't saying very much. She was talking more to her self than the child now.   
  
I wonder if he really likes his father, he certainly doesn't seem the fatherly type, she yawned slightly and leaned back against her window, folding her legs delicately under her.   
  
I w-w-wonder she muttered sleepily as she yawned much bigger this time, If he isn't as bad as he seems, maybe its just a show.  
  
Esperanza gurgled slightly, and Ginny smiled warmly at her, a sense of motherly protection sweeping over her before she could stop her self. Setting the bottle aside she settled herself more fully into the comfort of the warm pillows at her back. Soon both Weasly and Malfoy were sleep.   
  
Draco on the other hand was not.   
  
~*~  
  
  
It wasn't till the next day Draco realized that going back to Hogwarts was not an option.   
  
He had awoken early the next morning, having slept little, and decided to go for a walk, Ginny's conversation with his little sister still replaying through his mind. Walking lazily through the Weasly's few acres of land he decided he may not have wanted to end up a pawn like his father, but there was no way in hell he wanted to be like Harry Potter,he had his pride after all. Harry was so self righteous and disgustingly good. Draco, despite his ejection from his family, would never be known as a good boy, not as long as he was still living. No that was not the way for Draco.   
  
Even now he felt a slight curiosity as to why his little sister was so important. During his escape he had been much too distracted to even care, his only thoughts of his mother and fulfilling her dying wish. But now in the quiet of the woods, he wondered if he had done the right thing. No doing the right thing was to ...right, he wondered if he had done the _smart _thing. Lucius was after all his father, true he had never loved the man, respected him yes, but love was not possible in the effect of fear and duty. His father was powerful, perhaps not on his own, but with the Dark Lord looming at his back he certainly was a force to reckoned with. Lucius had done some terrible things, things Draco, no matter how bitter or cold he might have been, would never have dared to commit. He could be ruthless as well, and he was very capable of showing no mercy, and utterly no compassion. Draco knew he didn't want to be like his father, serving another, simpering in fear and obeying every command. He didn't want to be like Potter either, always saving the day and begging for attention he hardly deserved. There was a great gap in Draco's soul as he struggled to deiced who he wanted to become. Was fighting against the Dark Lord the smart thing. Or should he do it because it was the _right _thing? Not being totally evil was so hard.  
  
As Draco's thoughts wandered and flitted through the wind he finally noted that if he was indeed going to protect his sister, he could not continue hiding. He knew the Dark Lord wanted her, for some unknown reason, though Draco guessed his father knew, or did now. No, he couldn't return to Hogwarts, besides what would happen if he showed up to school with a baby in his arms? Even he wouldn't be able to silence those rumors.  
  
Draco sighed dubiously and seated himself on a large rock. Pulling his dark cloak about him, he turned himself into a lonely shadow as the first arms of blue dawn stretched across the sky.  
  
He would need help he realized, he knew nothing about babies, fighting and deceitfulness, sure he could handle it, babies, no way. Besides he had no idea where to begin, where to look. He certainly couldn't return home and ask his father.   
  
Draco paused. Or could he?  
  
Well not directly of course, but he was still a Malfoy, he could still return home undetected. Though he wouldn't be able to fly in he knew, after his escape the skies would be watched relentlessly, but Draco knew more than his father suspected. While his father might not have cared much for his family or home, Draco on the other hand had spent much of his child hood tramping about in secret passage ways, much to his mothers dismay. There was a particular passage way the led straight to Hogwarts, well actually to the Forbidden Forest. He had discovered it during his third year of school when he had been lurking in the Dungeon's, for reasons he no longer remembered, when he had stumbled upon it. He returned through the tunnel the next day, his mother had nearly died of worry.   
  
Grinning smugly, Draco rose and headed back towards the Weasly's crazy looking house, a plan already forming in his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
I have to do _what?! _ Draco cried holding his baby sister a good arms length away from him, his face twisted in disgust. Esperanza gurgled happily, obviously thrilled at being held in such a dangerous way.  
  
Ginny laughed brightly, thoroughly enjoying Draco's distress, and handed him a cloth and diaper, You have to change her diaper Malfoy, she told him sternly. If only she had a camera.  
  
Draco looked horrified, well as horrified as his Malfoy upbringing would allow.   
  
Why don't _you _change her! he demanded, trying to look commanding while balancing a bouncing baby between his hands. It wasn't very effective.   
  
Malfoy, she's your sister and your going to have to get used to it, she told him matter-of-factly.   
  
The unMalfoy part of Draco gagged inwardly as the putrid stench wafted off his sister to his nose. It was positively disgusting. Aside from that he had no idea how to handle a child, let alone change a diaper. Which end went in the front? What holds it on? Should he use his wand?   
  
Deciding that guessing could possibly end up in injury, Draco reluctantly decided it would be best to ask.   
  
Fine, Weasly, but seeing as how I've never done this before I'll need a demonstration. That did it Draco thought triumphantly, now she would _have _to change it.   
  
Ginny was not so easily deceived, No, no, no Malfoy your doing this, but I can tell you _how.   
  
_Draco groaned. Ginny looked positively delighted.   
  
Now lay her out on the bed, yes that's right, careful of her head, Ginny said smoothly and Draco complied, grumbling under his breath.  
  
Under Ginny's direction Draco didn't do half bad, though she was required to dispose of the ruined diaper, Draco stubbornly refused to touch it. Taking Esperanza into his arms Draco bounced her gently on his knee, it looked so very unlike a Malfoy that Ginny felt herself smile slightly. Draco really wasn't that bad after all.   
  
So Weasly, where are Potty and co? Shouldn't you be off worshiping his shadow or some such, Draco drawled, perfectly aware of Ginny's reluctant smile. There was no way Draco was going to let her like him, not unless he could help it.   
  
_The man was a pig, _Ginny decided and glared angrily at the snobbish blonde boy. He looked much to self-confident. Ginny was about to change that.   
  
Sorry, I know how much of an infatuation you have with him Malfoy, but I don't think it'll ever work out, she snapped back at him viciously.   
  
Draco was somewhat taken aback. The insult was cruel, well aimed, and much to good for his piece of mind. A slow trickle of respect inched its way towards his smug countenance. The girl had spunk, that's for sure.   
  
Well done Weasly, you've proved yourself to be smarter than your dutterheaded brother, though that's not saying much, he said smoothly, his eyes reflecting innocence. It was amazing the way the man could make something positively horrid sound like a complement.  
  
Ginny grinned despite herself, Well now all I have to do is pull your head out of your arse and I'll be considered a genius, she replied as sweetly as possible, flashing him a brilliant smile.   
  
Draco sat in a shocked silence for a long moment, and for the first time in his life, was completely void of words. Slowly a smile formed at his lips, then a soft chuckle, followed by a slightly louder laugh. Moments later he was laughing, for perhaps the first time in years, Ginny hesitantly joining along moments later. When their laughter slowly drifted off, Ginny couldn't help but notice Draco indeed had a nice smile. And he was smiling at her.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy screamed in agony and fell to the ground in a heap of black robes and expensive clothing, twitching helplessly in pain.   
  
You have failed me again Lucius, hissed a very pale man seated regally in a high backed chair, his red slitted eyes were molten red and crackling with anger.  
  
I-I am s-s-s-sorry mil-lord, Lucius whispered, shameful tears leaking out his eyes, his face abnormally twisted in pure unadulterated fear.   
  
Your son will die for this treachery Lucius, that child was vitally important, the Dark Lord snapped, eyes flaming with anger, he twisted his wand dangerously between two pale, sharp nailed fingers.   
  
Please Lord please, I'll do anything, just don't kill me, just don't kill me, Lucius cried, groveling for his masters feet, his cowardliness was disgusting.   
  
Voldemort backed away in disdain, eyeing his servant like a bug that need to be squashed. He decided he would have pity on this man, he could still be useful, he would use him to reclaim the child. He must have the child!  
  
There is one way you can redeem your self Lucius, and if you fail me, I _will _kill you, the Dark Lord said calmly, fighting the urge to cast the Cruciatus Curse again, to hear him scream, but he need the man sane... for the moment.   
  
Anything Master, oh thank you master, thank you, Lucius sobbed, rising shakily to his knees and bowing down to Voldemort. The man was a simpering fool, but a loyal simpering fool, which was just what he needed.   
  
Voldemort smirked, which was terrifying to any, as his dark plan began to take form in his mind, Well Lucius.... about you son....  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
Well folks there you have it! Chapter three! Tada!  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews all! Im so glad you all like it so far!  
  
Ok to Reven Eid, oh i wasn't ticked off at all, I love criticism, I suppose it only bothered me because it was so hard for me to decide on Esperanza's name. I hate giving names. Ugh, so hard! And I most likely do need a beta but I'm new (well not knew but.... ignorant) and I wouldn't know where to find one. And there's something disturbing about someone correcting and changing my work. Ah well, if you have an suggestions I love hearing them!  
  
Oh and after reading everyone's reviews I have decided to keep the Title as it is ^_^  
  
Love you all! Mwah!  
  
~*~ Brianne Crandle  
  
  



End file.
